Burlesque
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Based off the movie Burlesque with Cher and Christina Aguilera. Olivia goes to LA to give herself a better life and ends up meeting some new friends. EO of course! M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! This is my new movie based SVU fanfic! If you haven't checked out my others, go check them out! Love you guys!**

"I can't even flirt with bartenders anymore! I've dated all of them." Olivia whined sitting on one of the bar stools at the store she worked at. It was a run down shack that had ten customers on a good day. "Annie, I know I've said this a thousand times, but I'm really going to Los Angeles this time. I have my ticket. I just need my paycheck and I'm gone."

"What are you going to do out there? You can't just expect a job to fall into your lap. You've never had any experience doing what you want to do." Annie sighed leaning over the counter. "You're doing good here. Something will turn up."

Olivia shook her head. "Well, my chances are slowing slipping away. And, I'm not going to stick around until they are all gone." She saw Brian walk out of his office. "Brian, I need my paycheck. I put in my two weeks notice a while ago and you haven't said anything to me since."

Brian locked his office door. "You can wait until Friday."

"It is Friday. You've slacked off with giving me my paycheck before. You aren't doing it now." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest. Her jaw dropped when Brian smirked and pushed past her, going to the door. "Brian!"

"See you tomorrow!" Brian grinned before leaving the store.

Annie shook her head. "He's such an asshole." Olivia went around the counter and grabbed the little safe below the register, opening it with her key. "What are you doing? Brian is going to kill you!"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm taking what he owes me. What's he going to do? Call the police and explain why he wasn't paying his workers." She pushed the safe in front of Annie. "Take whatever you need. He won't find out from me." She kissed Annie's cheek and hurried out of the store, getting into her car.

* * *

><p>Olivia hurried inside of her house and grabbed her bags that she had packed over the past several weeks. Stuffing them into her car, she double checked the house to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. After seeing nothing, she hopped into her car again and drove to the only cemetery within a twenty mile radius of the town. After parking her car, she hurried over to the familiar headstone and kneeled down in front of it. "Hey Daddy."<p>

She ran her fingers over the letters engraved on his stone. "I can just imagine you saying 'Why haven't you changed your name to Olivia Munch yet? Olivia Benson is not who I raised.' Well, you are the only one who can pull off the last name 'Munch'." She took a deep breath, letting the wind whip her hair around. "I'm finally doing what I told you I was going to do when I was four. I told you I was going to be somebody. I told you I was going to sing up on stages and dance and make my way to the top."

She chuckled softly remembering the memory. "I will never forget what you said to me. 'Liv, you are always somebody to me. You are my whole world. But, if you want to be somebody famous, I want you to go for it' You kneeled down and gave me your lucky nickel. You didn't believe pennies brought any luck because lots of people found them everyday. You said 'I want you to keep this with you until you become famous. When that happens, pass it onto somebody else who wants to become famous. As long as you have this, I will help you every step of the way, no matter where I am.' Well, Daddy, I hope you follow me to Los Angeles." She took out her old stuffed animal that he gave her when she was little. She could never go anywhere without it. "As long as this is here with you, I will keep trying no matter how hard it is. I'll talk to you later. Bye Daddy." She whispered before kissing the stuffed animal and placing it next to the small pot of flowers, making sure the wind wouldn't take it away.

Standing up, she walked back to her car and took one last deep breath before getting into her car and heading for Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>"Here it is!" Olivia smiled looking at the large hotel. It was a bit run down, but nothing she couldn't live with. The advertisement she saw for it said that she could get a room for the price of a cheap apartment if she was staying longer, which she intended to do. This was her new start. There was no going back.<p>

After making a deal with the manager and being shown to the room, she started unpacking her things, stashing her cash in an envelope and taping it underneath the dresser that was in the room. She smiled as she got to some of the photos and mementos she packed. Her father's sunglasses and a few pictures of them together before he passed away when she was ten, leaving her with her aunt who could never have any kids.

"Okay, done packing, have a place to stay, but I don't know anybody and need a job." Olivia sighed before chuckling. "Reality check in progress." Leaving the hotel room, making sure to lock everything before she left, she hurried downstairs, bought a couple newspapers, and hit the streets looking for a job. There had to be something she could do.

One street after the other, she was told the same things. "You don't have experience." "We'll get back to you." "In order to work here, you need to be willing to have sex with the clients." She slapped the guy that suggested a test drive right to her face. She was starting to lose hope on finding a dancing gig. It was getting dark outside and she was spending more and more money on food just walking around.

Suddenly, music started playing in the building she just passed. She turned back and studied the three story building for a moment. It was cement with tons of blackened windows. A big neon sign stood tall advertising BURLESQUE LOUNGE. Taking a sip of her smoothie, she saw a woman walk out in a dark blue corset with a matching mini skirt. The outfit had small bits of black lace here and there with black garters. The woman placed her foot on the rail, tightening the boot that was on it, before seeing Olivia. She smiled and nodded her head once before the door opened again, revealing a shorter man with gelled brown hair. He was wearing jeans and a black dress shirt that had the first few buttons undone. "April, come on. You are on next."

April hurried inside before the door closed again. Olivia looked around before hurrying up the stairs and going inside. The building was dimly lit, but gave it a warm welcoming feeling. It was like being in a building to go see a play. It gave you the feeling that there was something special about to happen. Voices were coming from downstairs along with the music. Slowly, she made her way down the wooden steps, seeing a man behind a podium. Tables were set up everywhere. The curtains on the stage were closed and the bartender was making drinks like crazy while the waitress stood talking to a guy in a leather jacket. People didn't look too happy as they looked at the waitress and then shook their heads.

"Hey long legs!" She heard a voice say. Olivia saw that it was the guy behind the podium smiling at her. "I'd love to stare at you standing there all night, but I have a job to do. So, are you coming in or not?"

"Uh," Olivia paused and thought about her situation. She didn't even know if this place was hiring. Even if it was, they would probably tell her the same things. But, there was something about this place that told her that she should stay. "How much?"

"Twenty-five." The guy grinned holding out his hand. Olivia pulled out the money from her wallet and bit her lip before handing over the money. "Thank you." He smiled before putting the money down. He took her arm gently and pulled her closer. "I wasn't kidding earlier. You're legs go on for miles."

Olivia chuckled and kissed his cheek before moving towards the bar. A man with short brown hair stood there with black slacks, no shirt, a black tie, and a black hat. There was no hair on his chest and he was wearing a ton of eyeliner. Her gay radar was going off like mad. Sitting down at the bar, she smiled when he looked at her. His blue eyes were gorgeous, more beautiful than his abs. "What can I get you?" He asked.

Olivia smiled. "Anything that's cheap."

The man grinned at her and slid a beer across the bar to her. "Welcome to LA. Where you from?"

"Well, I'm actually from here, but my family moved out to the middle of nowhere when I was three." Olivia smiled taking a sip of her beer. "What is this place?"

"Burlesque? Dancing, lip syncing, and booze. But, it's pretty fun. We just need help with, well, the help." He said gesturing to the waitress. "I'm Elliot by the way."

Olivia smiled and held out her hand before he shook it. "Olivia."

**Please review!**** I found out that somebody has a post about me on Instagram! So cool!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I just found out what kind of twist I'm putting on this story to really make it mine! Also, just picture the 'Tess' character as Cher. I'm not going to create a character because nobody else could play that part in Burlesque.**

"Let me ask you something Elliot." Olivia said running her finger over the rim of her glass. She smiled when his forearms dropped to the counter in front of her. "How do I get to be up there?" She asked pointing to the stage. It was still vacant, but the lights were starting to dim.

Elliot smirked. "Why don't you watch what they do first and then ask that question?" He pointed to the stage again as the stage went completely black. A moment later, the lights flashed and girls were all over the stage. The band started playing as a woman started coming up from the back. You could only see the outline of her. Once the spotlight hit her, she started seeing and Olivia felt the goosebumps break out across her skin. She sounded amazing! "She's the only one that doesn't lip sync. She's the boss her."

"Who is she? She is great!" Olivia asked looking at Elliot curiously.

"Her name is Joanna Josephine. We just call her JJ." Elliot explained with a smile. "We don't know her real last name. She bought this club so long ago and was already married."

Olivia watched as the girls finished up their dance as JJ continued to sing. Once the last cord was heard, the lights went out and people started clapping. "You have to get me up there." She pleaded turning back to him. "I need to be up there."

Elliot grinned and handed her his card. "Go back and tell JJ that I sent you."

Olivia smiled and hurried to the door that some of the girls walked in and out of. She looked around before heading up the curved stairs, staring in awe when she saw all the outfits and make up tables. The place was dimly lit, but seemed to be full of life as everyone hurried around to get ready for the next number. Her eyes landed on JJ. She was sitting on her table, putting on mascara. The outfit she wore was still on, but she was wearing a robe to cover herself more. A shorter man with brown hair was ordering the girls around.

Walking past the half naked women in the room, Olivia made her way to the other room where JJ was sitting. "Hi, are you JJ?" She asked not really knowing how else to say hello.

"Yes, I am." JJ said before turning slightly to get a better look at the girl in front of her. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing boots, skinny jeans, a tang top, and a leather jacket. Her attention was caught though when she saw the girls brown eyes. "Who are you?" JJ asked standing up.

"Uh, I'm Olivia." Olivia stated with a nod of her head. "Elliot sent me here because I've been looking for a job."

JJ looked around for a moment before looking back at the girl in front of her. "Well, we aren't hiring right now. But, you can give your name and number to Rafael over there." She said pointing to the shorter man she saw before. "Have you danced anywhere before?"

Olivia paused for a moment. "Not for a job, but I have danced before."

"Okay, not that it isn't great that we have people wanting to do this, but we're in the middle of our show." JJ said before hurrying off to the back to change again.

Olivia turned back around sighed looking around again. She wanted this job, but it could be a while before they were hiring. Time wasn't exactly something she had right now. An idea popped into her head when she looked out the gap between the curtain and wall and saw another couple leave because the waitress was flirting with some guy. She gasped when she turned and ran into one of the girls. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"You should be. Look where you're going next time." The blonde woman snapped before grabbing her purse off the floor and hurrying to her mirror.

"Amanda, you ran right into her." A girl stated from somewhere in the room where Olivia couldn't see.

Amanda rolled her eyes and looked back at her. "Sorry." She said before grabbing a small bottle out of her purse and downing the contents of it, closing her eyes as it ran down her throat. "Whoa! That was good!"

Olivia chuckled watching as Amanda stood there for a moment with her eyes closed. Amanda glared at her. Olivia just smirked. "I was just hoping that you had a better experience during sex. I'd feel bad for the guy that saw that and couldn't get you to do the same." Some of the other girls chuckled as Olivia headed downstairs. She started collecting glasses and taking orders as she made her way to the bar. "Elliot, I need a pink squirrel and a shot of tequila."

Elliot saw that she had a tray and empty glasses. "What are you doing?"

"I want a job and you need a new waitress." Olivia stated matter of factly. "I'll be your waitress for the night, and if I do well, I become waitress every night." Elliot crooked an eyebrow at her. "If I don't do well, then you can send me packing like the cold hearted man you are hiding underneath the surface." She grinned.

Elliot chuckled and took the empty glasses off of her tray. "So, what did you say you needed?"

* * *

><p>Olivia handed Elliot the last of the glasses from the tables and smirked at him. "So? What's your verdict?"<p>

"Well, I'm no judge, but... I think you have yourself a job." Elliot grinned putting the glasses in the soapy water below. "I just fired the other one." He said, pointing his head to the blonde waitress leaving with the guy in the leather jacket. "She's going to make great choices." Olivia chuckled and sat down at the bar. "So, what's your story? Do you have any family back home?"

"No, my dad passed away when I was sixteen. My mom left when I was three. Apparently, she ran away from home to be with my dad. My dad told me she wanted to be a dancer and came back out here to prove to my dad that she could become one. She never came back home." Olivia sighed shaking her head. "What about you?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I have family back in New York. My father died a couple years ago. My mom is still alive and different as always. My siblings are heading off to college one at a time." He saw Olivia's curious eyes. "I have three brothers and two sisters."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Wow, big family."

"No kidding." Elliot chuckled before looking at the clock. "Why don't you head home and get some sleep? You are going to need it for tomorrow. Get here around three so we can set up and then you are going to have to talk to Rafael about getting some costumes for serving drinks."

"Costumes? I have to wear one of those costumes to serve drinks?" Olivia asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot smirked and nodded his head. "A different one every night." He handed her thirty dollars. "That's for the night plus whatever you got in tips. I'll have JJ add you to the payroll." He lifted up her purse from behind the bar and handed it to her. "See you tomorrow."

Olivia smiled and nodded her head. "See you tomorrow."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Olivia walked into the club seeing the girls rehearsing for the night's show. "Hey!" She heard Elliot's voice boom from the bar. Turning, she grinned seeing him in the same outfit as yesterday. "I was worried you were just messing with me last night."

"Eh, I'm not ready to do that yet." Olivia chuckled before sitting down at the bar. "So, what am I doing until we open?"

Elliot smiled brightly at her, dropping a rag in front of her. "Wipe down tables, find an outfit in the back for tonight, and I'll approve it."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You better make sure I look good, but not slutty." She chuckled when his jaw dropped at her words. Putting her purse under the bar, she grabbed the rag and started going around to the tables, absentmindedly watching the girls rehearse their dances. Her attention was diverted when something shined in the corner of her eyes. There was a semi private room that just had a railing blocking it from the rest of the tables. A table and chairs were placed in the small room. The walls carried different pictures from the clubs performances. Anything from old ad posters to newspaper clippings were in there. The biggest picture was a enlarged photograph of what seemed to be the opening night for the club. JJ was standing on the stage, her hair even longer than it was now. She was wearing some type of skin colored, sparkly outfit.

"That's her favorite picture." Elliot said from behind her. Olivia turned to look at him before looking back at the picture. "JJ's, I mean." He leaned against the railing while Olivia walked inside the room to get a better look at the picture. "From what I've heard through the grapevine, JJ came out here with close to nothing. She started dancing and singing at different clubs and got enough money to buy this place. She was the whole act to begin with. People came from all over. There were tons of offers for her to have a record deal and become famous, but she just wanted this club."

"She sounds like a fighter." Olivia smiled lightly still admiring the picture.

Elliot grinned. "She is. I think she's been through a lot." He looked around and took the rag from Olivia's hand. Her eyes darted to his, a devilish grin spreading on his face. "Go change."

Olivia laughed and walked out of the room, hanging onto the pole attached to the railing. "You sound really excited to see me look slutty."

"I just want to see what outfit you choose to wear tonight." Elliot smirked before heading off to the bar, twirling the rag around in his fingers before throwing it up in the air behind his back, making it fly forward onto the bar.

* * *

><p>Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. The black leather outfit pushed up her boobs more than she thought ever possible. Rafael had put a stick on jewel thing on the side of her face, starting at the corner of her eyes and cascading down her cheek. He pinned her hair back on that same side to show it off more, using a jeweled barret to clip it back. All she had to do now was lace up the black boots that went up to her knees. "Olivia Benson?" A voice said from behind her.<p>

Olivia turned to find JJ standing there with a paper in her hands. "That's me."

"I didn't know I hired you." JJ stated bluntly, leaning against the door frame to the room.

"Well, probably because you didn't." Olivia said just as blunt before pulling on one of the boots, swiftly tying it up her leg.

JJ smirked before she glanced at the paper again. "I didn't know your last name was Benson."

Olivia shrugged pulling on the other boot, not bothering to look up at JJ. "I didn't know it mattered." She paused and looked up at her, her palms resting on her calf. "Does it?"

"No, I just used to know a Benson." JJ explained, being vague yet giving plenty of information at the same time. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Where did you say you lived before this?"

"You probably don't even know the place. I just call it the town of three hundred. It's kind of in the middle of no where. My family lived here when I was first born, but for some reason we moved to the middle of no where." Olivia explained before standing, looking down at the shoes.

JJ seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before blinking rapidly and shaking her head. She stared at her for a moment, making Olivia wonder what she was thinking about. Before she could speak though, JJ did. "I'm sure your family had their reasons."

"I don't know. My dad just told me he was sick of living in California and wanted to get back to his roots. He grew up in New York so I didn't understand that at all." Olivia stated before looking at the clock, seeing it was almost time to open up the club. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She passed JJ in the doorway before turning back around. "Have a great show!" She smiled before hurrying downstairs to get things ready.

JJ stared after her for a moment, wondering so many things. She definitely did know a Benson, but it couldn't be the one she was thinking of. Her secrets had been so carefully hidden, even after her attempts to unveil them. There was no way it could be the same one she knew way back then.

* * *

><p>Olivia laughed at something somebody said before hurrying off to her next table. Even if there wasn't a lot of people in the club, the all drank like the club was filled up to the ceiling. This place probably ran on the alcohol sales alone. The man at the next table grinned at her. "Hey, I need a bottle of your most expensive champagne, pronto." He slipped his credit card onto the table and smiled another cheesy grin at her. "I'll pay for everything when I leave. Just keep the tab open."<p>

"And, should I know your name?" Olivia asked trying not be rude or nice.

"David." David chuckled before setting an empty glass on her tray. "David Haden. And, you are?"

Olivia looked up at him from under her lashes, wanting to leave the table as soon as possible. "Olivia." With that, she bounded off towards the bar. "Hey El, I got a order to keep a tab open-"

"With the most expensive champagne we have, got it." Elliot sighed with a roll of his eyes. He grabbed the bottle and a couple of glasses, putting them on the tray for her. "He's a little bit a jerk and thinks he can have whatever he wants. Just, keep him on a leash or else he'll stray."

Olivia giggled. "He sounds like a dog."

Elliot grinned and nodded his head a couple of times. "You are not far off."

**Please review! You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for waiting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Elliot pulled over to the sidewalk before Olivia started getting out of her car and grabbing her things. "Make sure to flick your lights on and off when you get up there."

"I will, El." Olivia smiled before walking into her building and starting up the four flights of stairs because the elevator was still out of order from when she got there. Digging through her purse for her key, she glanced up to find moonlight coming out into the hallway from her room. The door was ajar and she could already see things broken inside.

Her hand gripped the door as she stepped inside, being careful of the things covering her floor. The bed was flipped and her clothes were flung about the room as if a tornado had sprung to life inside her room. Her eyes landed on a plastic bag on the floor, empty. "No." She breathed before moving things out of the way, reaching underneath her dresser. The money was gone. Everything she had saved was gone with the person that trashed her home. The tears started building as she leaned against her dresser, the wood digging into her back. This could not be happening. What was she going to do?

Olivia jumped when her door flung open to reveal Elliot. "Jesus! You scared me." She breathed covering her chest with her hand as she stood up. The rest of the disaster was starting to sink in and she immediately started looking for other things that the burglar might have taken.

"I was worried! I told you to flick your lights if you were okay. Your lights didn't even come on." Elliot sighed before looking around. "What happened here? It looks like Tazz came through your front door."

"Well, if he was here, I would like to see Bugs Bunny." Olivia stated before running her hands through her hair. "Where is it?" She asked more to herself than Elliot as she started tossing things aside.

Elliot saw her starting to freak out. "Liv, what are you looking for? Tell me. Maybe I can help."

Olivia shook her head. "I need to find it."

Elliot grabbed her hand, making her look up at him. Her brown eyes were holding back tears, wanting to find what she desperately needed. "Liv, what are you looking for?" He asked calmly and firmly, making sure she knew he would help her find whatever she needed.

"Pictures of my father. I also have a pair of sunglasses that were his. They are black, thick, and have 'Munch' written on the inside." Olivia explained before looking around at her things. "I already know my money is gone."

"It's alright. You can crash with me for a while. I have a guest bedroom. You can take that." Elliot said trying to calm her down to the point where she seemed somewhat of herself. "Let's just get your things together and get you out of here for the night." Olivia nodded her head before they started looking through everything, packing up the things that weren't destroyed into her suitcases.

Olivia zipped up the last suitcase and looked around. "Okay, we found all the pictures, but we haven't found the sunglasses."

Elliot nodded his head as he came out of the bathroom. "There's nothing in there." He pointed towards the bed. "Did you check under there?" Before Olivia could respond, he was on his stomach looking under the bed. Grinning from ear to ear, his fingers pulled out the last item before holding it up. He stood up and twirled the glasses between his fingers. "I believe this is everything."

Olivia smiled lightly taking them from his digits. "Thank you." She whispered before grabbing one of her suitcases, Elliot grabbing the other one. "Thanks for giving me a place to stay too."

"No problem. I know you'd do the same for me." Elliot said with a shrug. "Those sunglasses look familiar by the way. I don't know where I've seen them before."

Olivia frowned. "My dad only had one pair, but I wear these all the time. For some reason, I forgot them today." She said before they headed downstairs to load up her car.

* * *

><p>Elliot walked out of his bedroom the next morning to find Olivia stuffing her face with a cinnamon roll. She was wearing a t-shirt that was cut at the neckline, revealing her shoulder, and a pair of gym shorts that only went to her mid thigh. "Hungry?"<p>

Olivia chuckled covering her mouth. After chewing enough to the point where she could swallow, she looked sighed. "I was really hungry actually." She placed a plate on the counter in front of him. "I made them this morning. I know it's not a big breakfast, but I'm not somebody you want cooking your food."

"I'll take your word for it. Maybe I could teach you sometime." Elliot smirked before grabbing a roll and taking a bite. "These are good."

"Thanks. It's the only thing I know how to cook." Olivia grinned before setting down a cup of coffee for him. She glanced at the photos on his fridge, smiling lightly seeing him in a picture laughing with a blonde girl. "Is she your sister?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, that's my fiance. She's out with my family in New York right now. Well, they live there and she's working out there for the next six months."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Woah wait a minute, you're straight?" She asked pointing at him.

Elliot frowned with a smile on his face. "Why would you think I was gay?"

"Well, first, you work at a club where women prance around in hardly anything and you aren't drooling over them. Secondly, you wear more makeup than me." Olivia said holding up to fingers, starting to go to her third.

"JJ likes the look. She's the one that told me to stand out. The makeup works for her." Elliot said defending himself. He took a sip of his coffee and shook his finger at her. "Don't ever mess with her. Trust me; I am a straight man."

* * *

><p>JJ sighed laying on the couch in her office. She twirled her scarf around above her, creating a feathery fan that stopped when she sneezed. Rafael walked in and froze seeing her. She was laying on her back, her black, curled hair splayed over the leather covered cushion. The corset she was wearing was gold with glitter all over it. Instead of the matching bottoms, she was wearing her own white capris and black pumps. She had a black feather scarf around her neck, twisting it between her fingers. "JJ, what's wrong?"<p>

"I got this today." JJ explained tossing a paper towards him, not really caring if it made it all the way to him. "They are going to take away the club in ninety days unless I can pay off all my bills. We may lose the club."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Elliot frowned seeing Olivia pack up her suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"You are straight and I told myself I would only impose for one night." Olivia explained before zipping up her bag, putting it over her shoulder. "So, I am off to house hunt again. Can you get the door for me?"

"No, you are staying here until you find a place. We can go looking on Monday. We're off that day. I can show you around LA." Elliot said gesturing for her to put her bags back. He looked back at the newspaper in his hands.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You are engaged. This feels really weird." She said going to the door to get it herself.

Elliot stood up and blocked her from getting to the door, taking the bags from her hands. "You thought I was gay. I think we can handle ourselves in an appropriate manner now that everything is out in the open. Besides, you should not be walking around with all your belongings advertised on yourself."

"Elliot, I'll be fine." Olivia said going to grab one of her bags. Before she could react, Elliot grabbed her wrists and nearly tackled her to the floor, trapping her underneath him. "What are you doing?! This is unlawful imprisonment!"

"I'm still letting you leave. You just can't leave with all your belongings." Elliot chuckled lightly before his phone started ringing in his pocket. He grabbed it quick, using one hand to trap both of her wrists. "It's Kathy, my fiance."

Olivia groaned. "This is just wrong."

"Hey babe." Elliot said looking down at Olivia, keeping a grip on her when she tried to get out of his grip. "Yeah, everything is good here."

* * *

><p>JJ rubbed her eyes walking into the club with Rafael. "She called me last night and told me she had a better offer. I told her to go if she felt it was a better fit for her." She took a sip of her coffee before pulling her hair out of its ponytail, her black curly hair falling down. "So, we need to hold tryouts soon. If we are getting kicked out of here, I want to go out with a bang."<p>

"Is that your answer for everything?" Rafael asked with a chuckle.

"Well, it hasn't let me down so far." JJ smirked putting her purse down. She walked around the bar, her heels clicking against the hard wood floor, and turned on the lights. She smiled looking around the place she had grown to love as much as some of the people in her life. "Have you figured out a get rich fast scheme yet?"

Rafael rolled his eyes as he laid down some of outfits he and JJ had bought on their way over. "No, we've done every one in the book and we're still in the spot we're in. Maybe we should change some of our performance tactics."

JJ stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "You know none of the girls we have can sing." Rafael pointed at her. "Well, besides me, but I'm getting older. The guys that come in here want to see the young girls."

"Oh please, you could bring any man to their knees with a simple wink, JJ. You've still got it." Rafael grinned with a laugh before kissing her cheek. "Trust me, baby. You are sexy as hell." JJ chuckled at him before he went to the back to put the costumes away. She turned when she heard footsteps on the staircase. She immediately knew the two voices. Elliot and Olivia walked in chuckling at each other before putting their things down on the bar. "You two seem to be getting along well."

"Well, we should. We're living together." Elliot chuckled before hopping over the bar to get things ready for the night.

JJ's eyes widened. "Woah! First, I thought you were engaged. Second, isn't this a little sudden?" She asked turning her look from Elliot to Olivia, leaning her elbow against the bar.

Olivia glanced at Elliot who was grinning ear to ear. She shrugged. "I'm just staying with him until I get back on my feet. I went home a couple nights ago and somebody broke in and trashed the place. Elliot had dropped me off at home and was nice enough to offer me a place to stay. Since when are you my mother?"

JJ rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Olivia's arm. "I'm making sure there's no drama in my club. But, are you okay? You didn't run into them, did you?"

"No, thank God! I probably would've tried to beat them up." Olivia chuckled before she went to grab her purse. She missed it, accidentally hitting it with her elbow, and knocked it to the floor, letting the contents scatter on the floor. "That's just fabulous!" She started picking up things, smiling lightly when JJ started helping her. When it looked like everything was picked up, Olivia stood up and placed her purse on the bar again, making sure she had everything.

JJ picked up a paper from the floor. "I think you missed something." She said before opening the folded paper. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized it was a picture. "Who's this?"

Olivia looked at the paper in JJ's hands and smiled brightly. "Oh, that's my dad. He was the greatest!"

"Was?" JJ asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, he died a couple years ago in the line of duty." Olivia sighed stuffing her hands into her pockets. "He was a great dad though. I wish he could be with me now. He would never believe I met a guy with more eyeliner than me." Elliot stuck his tongue out at her before going to get more bottles from the back.

JJ handed the picture back to Olivia. "I'm sorry to bring it up. I guess I'm just nosy like that."

Olivia shook her head, putting the picture back in her purse. "No, it's okay. Although I wish he didn't die, I'm proud of him for dying trying to protect everyone else. I don't know if I could ever do what he did."

"Yeah... excuse me. I have to go check on some things." JJ smiled lightly, putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder, before hurrying backstage. She climbed up the steps and closed the door to her office when she was secured inside. The flood gates let go and left her sobbing as she sunk to the floor. There was so much she knew, but didn't know. The life she used to have was now a jigsaw puzzle with each piece in somebody else's pockets. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to herself as if it could protect her from anymore information.

"I'm so sorry, John." JJ cried laying her head against her knees, licking her upper lip out of habit. "I should've come back sooner. Things wouldn't be so messed up. We were so in love and I was too greedy to realize I needed you and Olivia more than my club. I love you so much, John. I hope you know that. Even after we divorced, I loved you. I didn't want the divorce. But, leaving you at home with me in LA wasn't fair to you." She looked up towards the ceiling, closing her eyes. "I will keep this promise though. I will protect Olivia. I will protect our little girl, no matter what the cost.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

JJ walked out of her office to find the girls getting ready for the show. She internally groaned when she didn't see Amanda anywhere in the room. "Ari?" A girl with dirty blond hair looked up from her boots, her bangs falling in front of her left eye. "Go on for Amanda tonight?"

Ari nodded her head while grabbing her make up bag. "No problem, JJ." She sat down at her mirror and got to work prepping herself for the first number.

"Drinks ladies!" Olivia grinned walking into the room with an array of drinks in waitress tray. She set it down on the closest surface before handing out the drinks to everyone. She chuckled when one of the girls mentioned how much she loved her drink. When all the drinks were taken off the tray, Olivia turned to leave only to find JJ behind her. "Holy- you scared me!" She smiled putting a hand on her chest.

"Sorry." JJ said smiling lightly. She stood awkwardly for a moment. "How's it looking out there?"

"It looks the same as it always does. A lot of drinks so far." Olivia said with a nod of her head. She hugged the tray to her torso. "Anything else?"

JJ realized she was blocking the exit and stepped out of the way. "No, thanks." Olivia smiled at her again before going downstairs to get the next order of drinks for Elliot. JJ felt her stomach doing flip flops. Quickly looking around, she clapped her hands together. "Five minutes ladies!"

* * *

><p>"What took you so long? I don't need to get a new waitress yet, do I?" Elliot asked with a frown, but chuckling softly.<p>

"Don't saddle up too quick, cowboy." Olivia grinned before setting down her tray with the order on it. "I would've been here sooner, but JJ stopped me to talk to her. It was really strange."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. His hands became busy making drinks, but his eyes remained locked on her. "What did she want to talk to you about?" He placed a drink on the counter before grabbing a couple glasses from behind him, immediately grabbing different alcohols to mix together.

Olivia shrugged shaking her head. "Nothing really. Maybe it was just me, but she seemed... nervous."

"JJ nervous? Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?" Elliot asked with a grin. He crossed a few things off her list, placing it back on her tray. "Get me a new order. Tell me more when you get back."

Olivia rolled her eyes with a giggle as she lifted up the platter of drinks. "On it, boss!" She did a mock salute to him before hurrying off to deliver drinks. When a woman slapped her date for paying too much attention to her, she chuckled, almost losing her footing in the extremely high heels the club made her wear. Her attention averted to the large group walking in, no one other than Mr. Hayden leading the pack in. They sat down at a large booth before he looked up at her, signaling for her to come over and take their order.

The lights for the show were just coming down, the band starting to play softly. The song was familiar and brought a smile to her face as the curtains lifted up to reveal JJ for her opening number. "And, the show goes on." She whispered to herself before hurrying off to David's table.

"Well, hello Olivia! I'd like the regular for me. Just bring a round of tequila shots for the rest of the table." David said handing her his credit card. Olivia did a mental count of the heads at the table before striding over to the bar. "I'm back!"

"So soon?" Elliot asked before seeing David's credit card resting on her tray. "Of course, the devil is here to see Amanda."

Olivia chuckled. "Who, of course, isn't here." She leaned against the bar as Elliot started lining up the small shot glasses.

"So, you think JJ was nervous?" Elliot asked as he grabbed a rather large bottle of tequila, uncorking the bottle with little effort.

Olivia shrugged as she looked up at the stage. "She might have been nervous about the show." Elliot raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she'd know that it was impossible. "I know; I know. She doesn't get nervous for the show, but she was definitely nervous. She was playing with her hands and almost jumping up and down on her one foot. Something is up with her. I just gotta figure it out."

Elliot laughed at her. "Figure out something about JJ? Good luck! She is the most reserved person I know about personal matters. Like I said, I don't even know her last name and I've known her for five years."

"Wouldn't her name be on the paychecks?" Olivia asked as Elliot started placing the shots on her platter.

"The paycheck is from Burlesque Lounge. As long as I get paid, I don't care where the check comes from." Elliot stated matter-of-factly before crossing off the orders on her paper. "Go around again!" Olivia picked up her tray and went around delivering drinks again.

* * *

><p>JJ walked off the stage, holding a hand over her stomach. The number went great and everything, but she still couldn't shake her nerves off. It was either the guilt or the secrecy she was keeping from Olivia. Either way, it was making her feel extremely ill. Rafael walked over to her and took her hand. "JJ, honey, you look pale. What's wrong?"<p>

"I'm fine. My stomach is just acting weird." JJ said brushing it off before taking a deep breath. "I need scotch."

Rafael nodded. "Okay, I'll get that for you. Go lay down in your office and take it easy. I don't want you getting too sick. Eat something while you're at it. I haven't seen you eat all day." He pointed up the staircase and waited until she was halfway up to get her a drink and something to snack on. He peeked opened up the sequined door to find Olivia a few tables from him. "Olivia!" He called. She turned to him, excused herself from the table she was attending, and hurried over to him. "I need you to get a glass of scotch up to JJ in her office. Grab something small for her to snack on as well."

"Okay." Olivia nodded before Rafael disappeared behind the door. She hurried over to the bar, writing down the scotch on the pad of paper. "I need to deliver something to JJ so one of you guys is going to have to go around taking orders until I get back."

Elliot saw Fin, the other bartender, raise up his hand and grab an extra tray from below, immediately filling it up with drinks. "We got it covered. What does she need?"

"Scotch and something small to snack on." Olivia stated putting her tray down and tossing the rest of the pad to Fin so he could started making the other drinks. Elliot grabbed a bottle of scotch from below the counter and set it down on the tray before grabbing a box of crackers they kept next to the peanuts. "Thanks!" She breathed before hurrying behind stage. Dodging the changing girls running around, she made her way up the staircase to JJ's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." JJ said thinking that Rafael had come with her scotch. She sat up slowly as the door opened, revealing Olivia with what she wanted resting a black waitress plate. "You should be helping the customers out there."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she set the things down on the small end table in her office. "Rafael sent me up here to help you. I got Fin to cover me until I get back. Knowing you and Rafael, I should stay here until I see you eat something and look better." She noticed that JJ looked slightly paler than usual. Her usual wit was replaced with a gloomy eyed nature that almost scared Olivia. "Are you warm?"

JJ shook her head. "I'm fine, just a little bug probably. I'll be better in no time with this." She stated before downing a swig of scotch. Her face contorted into a look of pain before she exhaled sharply. "That's strong."

"You should probably take it easy. It could end up making you more sick if you drink too much of this." Olivia explained before pulling out a package of crackers from the box. She opened them up before grabbing a few, holding them out to JJ. "Here."

"The irony of this kind of makes me want to laugh." JJ smiled lightly before taking a bite of one of the salted crackers, some of the crumbs sticking to her glossed lips.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "What irony?"

JJ paused for a moment. It was a good moment to tell her everything. She could let go of this huge secret and relief herself of the stress and burden. "Nothing." She shook her head, putting the rest of the cracker into her mouth. "Absolutely nothing."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Olivia dug through her purse looking for her car keys as she walked across the black top. She had just grabbed her keys when she heard rushed foot steps behind her. Turning around, she was nearly tackled by the man running at her. Her back collided with the trunk of her car, the impact making her drop her purse and keys. Brian's face came into view. "Brian!"

"You, Benson, have something I want." Brian nearly growled. He pointed to club behind him. "You take my money and come to work at a sex club."

"It's not a sex club and you owed me money-" Olivia started, but was cut off when he slapped her. She brought her hand up to her stinging cheek, gasping from the sudden swing.

Brian grabbed her wrist. "I want my money!" He gritted out into her ear, his breath hot against her neck.

Olivia used her free hand to move her hair back from her face, a black and blue bruise already forming on her face. "I don't have it. Somebody robbed me. I don't even have enough money right now to buy a meal at Taco John's." She was lying, but he didn't now that.

"Then, you are going to repay me another way. You work at this sex club like a whore. I'm going to treat you like one." Brian seethed before holding up his pocket knife.

Olivia's eyes widened when she felt the blade against her neck. "Brian, no. This is wrong."

Brian grinned at her. "It may be wrong, but it's going to feel so right."

The cocking of a gun made both of them freeze. "Step away from the girl." Brian stepped out of the way to let Olivia see around him. JJ was standing with Elliot beside her. Elliot's hand were fidgeting while his jaw kept clenching. JJ had her gun pointed at Brian, her large plush coat revealing the special spot she had for her hand gun.

"Mind your own business, lady." Brian said before turning to her, the blade moving away from Olivia's neck. Olivia grabbed his arm and thrust it down on her lifted leg. The crack his bone made echoed right before Brian cried out in pain, his knife falling to the ground. He turned towards her before she drop kicked his chest, groaning when she landed on the ground.

JJ walked over to Brian slowly, pointing the gun directly down at his head. Elliot hurried over and helped Olivia up of the ground, keeping a hold of her even when she was standing up. "Now as I said before, step away from the girl. Leave her alone."

"She owes me money." Brian said standing up and fixing his jacket.

"Looking at you, I really doubt that." JJ said before gesturing for him to move along with her gun. "Now, get going."

Brian shook his head before looking at Olivia. "This isn't over." He threatened before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

JJ waited until he was out of site before turning to Olivia and grabbing her shoulders. "Are you alright?" She turned Olivia's face when she saw the bruise on her cheek. "Shit! I should have shot him. Nobody marks my girl."

"It's fine. Honestly, he's done much worse. I broke up with him for a reason. I'm only sorry I continued to work for him." Olivia sighed before picking up her things from the ground, making sure she had everything there.

"We should get you home and put some ice on your cheek. It looks like it might swell up." Elliot said cupping her face with one of his hands. He examined a moment longer before taking the keys to her car. "I'll drive home."

Olivia tried grabbing her keys back. "But, you suck at driving."

JJ chuckled and wrapped an arm around Olivia. "Just let him drive. You should have a little break and so little makes him happy." Elliot's smile dropped before both girls chuckled. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Get home safe."

* * *

><p>Olivia rolled her eyes when she saw a group of girls up on stage doing dance moves that looked like they could kill every eye in the room. The moves were so choppy and mixed up that they were all looking at each other for help, none of them doing the right moves. Rafael stood up and blew his whistle. "Ladies, thank you. We will call you if we want you." The girls looked at each other before hurrying backstage, away from the pressure that JJ was casting with her eyes.<p>

"Wow, don't even call me." Olivia muttered under her breath before looking up at Nick, the lights and music man above. He saw her and grinned before she made a sweeping motion with her arm. He nodded his head before grabbing the right track for her.

"They all sucked ass, sweetie." JJ said taking the applications and tossing them behind her, the papers scattering on the floor. "I want dancers, not posers."

Rafael chuckled before lifting his feet up to rest on the table they were sitting at. "JJ, honey, sorry to tell you this, but all the good dancers went to Broadway or had sex changes to work as Drag Queens." They both started chuckling before Olivia slapped her palms down on the table in front of them, leaning over them. "Hello?"

"I thought you said you would call me." Olivia stated with a smirk before crossing her arms over her chest. "I deserve a chance."

"I got it set up for you, Liv!" Nick called from up above. Olivia smiled before winking at JJ and Rafael, stepping up onto the stage.

JJ stood up. "Woah, wait a minute! This is my club, not yours! I call who I want."

Olivia let out a loud fake laugh before going to a blank expression. "That's discrimination of some sort. I'm not exactly sure of what, but I could report it."

"She probably could." Rafael whispered before tugging JJ's hand for her to sit down. She did, but unwillingly.

The familiar tune from the stereo started to play. The signature words of Jason's name announced before Talk Dirty to Me started to play. JJ's eyes widened at the song choice. She loved the dance to the song, but seeing her daughter do the dance was making her rethink it. On the other hand, Rafael was happily stunned at the hidden talent released that they hadn't seen lurking around the club. He loved every single move as if he was seeing it for the first time. It reminded him of when he first saw JJ dance at the club. He knew that day that he needed a job at the club.

When the song ended, Rafael stood up clapping his hands loudly. "That was terrific! You nailed it, girl! You nailed it!" Olivia laughed at him, covering her face with her hand.

JJ stood up and walked onto the stage before stepping in front of Olivia. She cupped Olivia's face in her hands before smiling at her. "You got the job."

"Yes!" Olivia shouted breaking out of JJ's grasp. She nearly jumped out of her shoes before Rafael came up and grabbed her. She shrieked with laughter as he dragged her backstage.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked with a chuckle, seeing a glimpse of the encounter between Olivia and Rafael. He was carrying a crate of drinks for that night's show.

JJ grinned and ran a hand through her hair, the long strands toppling down her back. "Olivia just got a new job as a dancer here. Looks like you need a new waitress."

Elliot smiled and nodded his head. "I figured that would happen." He put the crate down on the bar. "She dances around the apartment all the time. She reminds me of you."

"Yeah?" JJ asked not knowing about Olivia's hidden talent.

"Yeah, she sings and dances all the time. She broke a lamp the other day, but she was doing a great job." Elliot laughed before starting to stock the bar, leaving JJ to wonder what else Olivia had been hiding.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

"Yeah, goodbye Kath." Elliot sighed into the phone before hanging up and looking at his lounging roommate watching TV. She was wearing sweats, a t-shirt, and her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her hand dove into the chip bag on her lap before lifting up to her mouth, stuffing her face with the salty snack. "What are you doing?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm watching TV. You know TV? It's the big black box you have hanging up on the wall there. I don't get why you have it if you never use it." Olivia shrugged before holding up a newspaper. "There's nothing I can afford, even with the raise at the club."

Elliot rolled his eyes and took the newspaper from her. "You haven't received your first paycheck yet. Trust me. When you see all that dough coming in, you'll be finding a new place in no time." He went into the kitchen, grabbing his lunch from the microwave that he had to leave to take Kathy's phone call. "So, what did you want to do Friday after the show? We could hit another club or you could show me how to use my DVD player and have a movie night."

Olivia laughed before holding up the chip bag as he walked passed, letting him grab it before she started licking off her fingers. "I could go for a movie night. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet. I usually don't know until I go to a video store and find something interesting. Last time, Kathy and I rented the Skeleton Twins. We thought it was going to be funny, but it was actually really depressing." Elliot stated before he plopped down into his recliner, immediately kicking his feet up with the footrest. "My two main categories are comedy and action. If there's a love story, I don't mind as long as it has one of the other genres."

"Good to know." Olivia smiled before grabbing her phone. She started scrolling through her text messages and saw one from Rafael. "What does Rafael do in his spare time?"

Elliot shrugged. "I always figured he hung out with JJ. I don't really know a lot about either of them. Why?"

"Because, he just sent me this picture." Olivia chuckled before turning the phone to him. The photo was blue with words _Men Go Left Because Women are Always Right_ in yellow, arrows going in opposite directions.

Elliot chuckled before nodding his head. "That's what we all say." He smiled when Olivia giggled at his remark, going back to the bright screen of her phone.

* * *

><p>"JJ, what's the matter? You sounded like you were going to have a heart attack over the phone." Rafael asked walking into JJ's apartment. He walked into her kitchen to find her sitting on the counter with her black sunglasses twirling between her fingers. "JJ, what's wrong? You are scaring the hell out of me. What's the big emergency?"<p>

JJ looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you are going to take it." Rafael furrowed his eyebrows, putting his hands on her thighs. "I don't want you to hate me."

Rafael took her face into his hands, making her look into his eyes. "I could never hate you, JJ. I love you and you know that. I've been with you for twenty years. I know everything about you."

"Almost." JJ breathed before wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "You know almost everything about me."

"Well, I'm guessing that's what you are going to tell me." Rafael stated before receiving her confirmation. He sat down in one of the barstools at the counter, grabbing her hips and turning her to face him. When she was completely facing him, he rested his arms on her thighs, still keeping a hold on her hips to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere. "C'mon, tell me, sweetie."

JJ sighed and exhaled sharply, accepting the tissue he offered her from her Kleenex box. "Thanks." She breathed before wiping her nose. "Okay, you remember how I told you I was married when I got here? I was out here so long that we decided to get a divorce because it wasn't fair to either of us." Rafael nodded his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "I didn't tell you everything about that. What I told you is true. My ex-husband was John Munch and he was a detective and all that, all that was true. But, I didn't tell you one detail."

"What? Is the divorce not finalized or something? JJ, that's simple fix." Rafael started, but stopped when she put a hand over his mouth. She shook her head before lowering her hand, watching more confusions start to overtake his features.

"I didn't tell you that John and I had a daughter." JJ whispered. Rafael's face when from confusion to complete shock in a matter of seconds. Her heart clenched because she didn't know how he would take the rest of the news. "I came out here when she was three. John couldn't get off of work to come see me and I couldn't visit them because of working at that club... I hadn't seen her since she was three until a while ago."

Rafael was starting to go into protective mode by the way his body tensed. "Daughter? You met her? Who is she? Did John bring her?"

JJ shook her head. "No, he couldn't have because he's dead. She brought the news of his death and she doesn't even know I'm her mother." She started playing with her fingers. "She still doesn't know she's my daughter. I don't know how to tell her without making her run away."

"She deserves to know, JJ." Rafael scolded her, but rubbed her hips soothingly.

"I know she does." JJ sighed before moving her hair to rest on one shoulder instead of her back, the black curls rolling down in a large wave over her chest. "It's Olivia." Rafael's eyes widened. "She's my daughter. When she first got here, I didn't know. She just seemed familiar and I noticed small things that reminded me of John. But then, I saw her sunglasses and I have the same kind. I only knew then because those sunglasses were specifically made for John because Munch was engraved on the inside."

Rafael slipped off of the barstool, letting his hands slip away from her. "So, how long have you known about this?"

JJ sighed. "Don't be mad-"

"How long, JJ?!" Rafael snapped at her, his voice raising enough to make her jump.

"Five months." JJ answered as tears fell from her eyes. She watched as he shook his head, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry-"

Rafael put up his hand, silently telling her to stop. "I need to go for a walk."

JJ hopped down from the counter. "Please, don't go." She pleaded, but watched as he walked down her hallway and left through the front door, slamming it behind him. She stood by herself for a moment before there was a knock at her door. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she stepped over to the door and opened it to reveal Rafael. Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. He pinned her to the wall, his foot kicking the door shut. "I thought you were leaving." She breathed when his lips left hers.

Rafael kissed her forehead before pecking her lips again. "I love you too much to walk away." He waited until she opened her eyes again to speak. "We need to talk about this more. But, right now... I have other plans." He took her hand and and led her through the apartment to their bedroom.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

"Have you talked to her yet?" Rafael asked JJ as they hurried around backstage during one of the performances. He had the microphone pointed upwards towards the ceiling so no one would hear their conversation over the radio waves.

JJ sighed as she went to her semi secluded area for changing. She immediately unzipped the little leather outfit she had picked for her number of the night. "I don't know how to tell her. I can't tell her before the show. After the show, I hardly have time to see her." She let the leather fall to the floor before sitting down on her stool to peel off her stockings, not noticing how Rafael avoided looking at her. "How would I even bring something like that up?"

Rafael closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You gotta put on some clothes before I answer. Otherwise, something else to pop up."

JJ blushed with a small smile before grabbing one of her regular dress from the rack, settling with an orange fitted one. With it being mid thigh and a straight cut neckline, it was classy enough to wear to dinner, but sexy enough to wear to her dance club without looking like a grandmother. She didn't bother with the zipper, sitting back on her stool and leaning against her makeup table. "Okay, speak."

"There isn't going to be a 'right' time to tell Olivia that you are her mother." Rafael stated looking into her brown eyes. "JJ, this girl has no idea what's going on. How is she ever going to make a situation that is right for you to tell her. It was probably the right time to tell her when you first saw those sunglasses of hers." He squatted down in front of her, resting his arms on her knees. "I don't want to force you into this, but it's the right thing to do. I will give you a couple days before I initiate things."

"Well, maybe I should wait then. You _love _to initiate things!" JJ smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't remind me right now." Rafael grinned before kissing her nose, moving her hair behind her. "Now, should we go finish this show?"

JJ nodded with a smile before standing up. "Oh, one more thing." She turned her back to him, exposing the bare skin. "Can you zip me up?"

"As long as I get to unzip it later." Rafael whispered into her ear as he tugged on the small metal piece.

* * *

><p>Amanda giggled talking to one of the guys at the bar, making JJ roll her eyes behind stage. "Olivia! You are going on for Amanda. She hasn't gotten her butt back here because of the damn bar."<p>

Olivia already had already the blue leather sailor uniform, grabbing the little white cap on top of the rack. "Got it!"

"You are letting her wear that?" Rafael asked seeing the outfit Olivia carried when she passed him to go to her table.

"I don't want to, but she's available right now." JJ sighed before straightening out the collar to his shirt. "Someone is acting like a father figure right now though."

Rafael raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer and making sure no one was looking at them. "I happen to adore her mother. I already love her like a daughter."

"Get a room you two!" One of the girls giggled as she passed, not knowing they were actually together.

"Well, if you insist." Rafael muttered, making JJ giggle into his ear. They both stopped when they heard a glass crash hard against the floor backstage. "What was that?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "I have as much visual as you do." She hurried back to the girls' makeup tables to find Amanda standing in the middle of the room, pointing at Olivia, with her broken whisky glass on the floor. The glass was now broken into many sharp pieces, almost creating a mini minefield around her. "What is going on?!"

Amanda glared at JJ. "That bitch is in my costume! I have to go on soon!"

"Hey! You are drunk! I am not letting you go out there and fall on your ass just to sue the club. Now, go home! We can discuss your position here when you are sober long enough to eat a Snickers bar." JJ stated before pointing to the door. Amanda gasped before stomping out of the room, almost falling down the stairs with her beer goggles. "Rafael, could you-"

"Already on it." Rafael said holding up a broom and sponge. "Go make sure nobody out there heard this." He pointed to Olivia, April, and Natasha. "Girls, get on stage and get ready!"

* * *

><p>Olivia grabbed her hips with both hands, like the other two girls, as the curtain was raised. The whole club was in complete darkness. Even the bar had turned off its lights to add to the experience of the show. Lowering her head, she pushed her hips back, arching her back, and tilting the white cap slightly. A single spotlight came on before the opening cords to the song came on. A second later, Jason Derulo's song <em>Talk Dirty <em>came on and all three girls dropped to the floor.

"Wilber, JJ said she wants you to help clean up something backstage." Amanda said after she climbed the slanted ladder up to his 'office'.

Wilber rolled his eyes. "I'm busy right now."

"Fine, but when she comes looking for you-" Amanda started, but stopped when she saw Wilber start to turn around. He glanced up and her before groaning and heading down the ladder. She smirked to herself before approaching his sound panel, finding the music switch, and flipping it off. The club went silent as the bar lights came back on.

Wilber got backstage, wondering what was going on. "JJ, what do you need me for?"

"What the hell are you doing back here?!" JJ asked freaking out about the show. She glanced up at Wilber's post and found Amanda spinning around in his stool. "Damn it, Amanda! Pull the curtain!"

Olivia looked up when she saw the heavy red material start to fall down. Before she could let her stomach drop to the floor, she started singing the song acapella. The silence seemed to multiply, same with the smiles. She grinned when the curtain stopped and the band started to play by instinct. As she continued, the other two girls started dancing with her, going along with whatever she was doing. Once the chorus hit, she followed them, grinding against them as they grinded against hers.

"Oh my God!" JJ breathed with a smile, watching her daughter perform her heart out.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" Rafael asked with a smirk before kissing her cheek.

Olivia skipped over 2 Chainz part and went straight to the chorus again, grabbing one of the guys from the band. Natasha grabbed one of the chairs before April forced him to sit down in it. The two girls danced off to the side as Olivia walked around the guy in the chair, tussling his hair and rubbing his chest. When the final verses of the song started to play, she straddled him, locking her legs around the back of the chair, before dropping backwards, throwing her sailor's hat into the crowd. April and Natasha sang the last line of the song before applause erupted in the club.

The guy she was on grabbed her hips and lifted her up, standing up as well. He was grinning at her, holding her to him. She started laughing before wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. The curtain dropped around them before she untangled herself from him. Immediately after her feet had touched the floor, April and Natasha were on her, giggling with her and asking questions. "What happened out there?"

"I don't know. I just started singing! I don't even think I thought about it." Olivia smiled before JJ appeared in front of her with Rafael and Wilber. "I'm sorry, JJ. I couldn't stop it!"

JJ held up her hand, a smile gracing her lips. "Don't ever say sorry about that voice, honey. I should be thanking you." She looked around at everyone grinning and laughing with Olivia. "Here's what we are going to do." She pointed at Olivia. "You are going to be our star now. I think everyone can agree with that. You will sing the songs, work on them with the band, and continue to work with the girls. Got it?"

Olivia contained her squeal of delight as she grinned. "Got it!"

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

Olivia groaned waking up. There was a commotion in the kitchen that wasn't helping her go back to sleep. Opening one eye slightly, she saw Elliot ransacking the cupboards as if he was looking for something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast. Is there a problem with that?" Elliot snapped and stopped his rummaging to glare at her. When she glared back at him, his eyes looked away before continuing his useless search.

Olivia stood up and noticed his phone charging, the one sign that told her he had a long phone call. _Kathy_. She rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to be a raging asshole or tell me what's wrong?"

"It's none of your business." Elliot stated before grabbing a pan from the counter and putting it on the stove.

"It is my business because whatever is bothering you is ruining my kitchen." Olivia said before lifting herself up onto a clean area of counter. "I'm guessing Kathy called." His rushed movements continued as he went to the fridge. "Did you two fight?" He paused momentarily, but didn't make a move to look at her. "Are you two no longer a couple?"

Elliot decided to finally look at her, forgetting about the cooking eggs on his stove top. "Why do you need to know? Huh? It's not like it will effect you."

Olivia chuckled softly, feeling the anger boiling inside of her at his attitude. "It's already effecting me." He didn't back down or move to confront her with another backlash of emotions. "Tell me what happened."

"Kathy decided that I wasn't being supportive enough. She wants me to move out to New York with her. If I don't say yes by the end of the week, she is going to sell the engagement ring I got her." Elliot gritted out with a clenched jaw. He crossed his own arms over his chest.

"Are you going out there?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head before moving his breakfast to the sink, turning off the burner. He leaned against the fridge across from her place on the counter. "No, she's right. I'm not supportive because I don't want to be. I love what I have here. I used to think about her all the time. Now, I dread her phone calls. I can't take her anymore. I can't take us anymore. She's not what I want."

Olivia nodded her head and looked down at her hands, carefully picking out her next words. "So, where do you go from here? What do you want?"

Elliot smiled lightly at her, shaking his head. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You don't get it, do you?" Olivia was about to ask what he meant by that, but the words lodged in her throat when he stepped towards her. He grabbed her knees and parted them enough to stand between her legs. She swore her lungs stopped working when his hands gripped her hips gently, his torso barely touching hers. "The only thing I want now is right here in front of me."

"How are you going to get it?" Olivia asked with a hint of humor in her voice, but barely speaking above a whisper.

"Not sure yet." Elliot breathed before kissing her forehead, his lips lingering. "But, I will get it." She swore his eyes turned black in that moment before he stepped away from her, giving her breathing air.

* * *

><p>JJ bit her lip as she tapped her foot. It was clubs days to have an employee dinner at JJ and Rafael's house. Of course, they didn't know Rafael lived there. The backyard was set up with games and tables for eating. Rafael had told her that she had to tell Olivia today, about everything. The girls were expected to be there at any minute. She looked around the kitchen again, making sure everything was perfect. When a pair of arms wrapped around her, she immediately swung her arm back. Rafael grunted behind her, gripping his ribs from the elbow blow. "Oh my God! Sorry! You know how I am when I'm nervous."<p>

"I know, but I thought we took care of you violently injuring me." Rafael joked before standing up straight, still grimacing from the sharp pain in his abdomen. "Hey, it's going to be okay. It may be rough in the beginning, but it will turn out alright."

"I hope you're right." JJ whispered before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. You... get rid of the pained expression." She left Rafael alone, heading to the front door to open it for everyone. When she opened it, almost everyone from the club was there in one group. "Did you guys take a bus or something? Get in here!" She smiled before greeting each person individually. Once everyone was inside, she went to close the door. Outside, another car pulled up as Rafael walked up behind her.

"That's Elliot." He informed her before they saw the car doors open. Elliot and Olivia got out and took each other's hands before heading up the front driveway, not looking at the front door where the two were watching them. "Are they-"

JJ interrupted him. "That's what I was wondering. I thought he was engaged to Kathy."

Rafael nodded his head, putting a hand on the small of her back. "That's what I thought."

Elliot and Olivia walked up the front pathway, both grinning at JJ and Rafael. "Hey guys! Were you waiting for us?" Olivia asked before hugging Rafael. She hugged JJ next before Elliot kissed her cheek.

"Well, we saw your car pull up. Everybody is out back eating already." Rafael said pointing to the kitchen, seeing JJ at a loss for words.

Elliot smiled and wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders. "Good, I'm starving." Olivia giggled as he pulled her with him into the kitchen.

Rafael closed the door and turned to JJ so he was facing her. "Wow, they just made you speechless. That's a first."

"Shut up!" JJ smiled before looking after her daughter. "Now, what are we going to do? She's having an affair with an engaged man."

"Let's just not jump to that conclusion. Maybe Elliot broke up with Kathy. Who knows? It may just be a new relationship." Rafael said trying to get her away from the deceitful topic.

JJ paused before nodding her head. "Alright. I won't jump to anything. But, if he says he's still engaged-"

"I know; you'll kick his ass. Got it." Rafael said before kissing her. "Let's just go relax for a little while before we dump our bombshell on Olivia." JJ took a deep breath and followed him out to the backyard.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You made me break my nail!" April complained after trying to hit the frisbee into the barrel.<p>

"Trim the claws, April!" Fin grinned standing by the other barrel. "You may need them for the shows, but we don't need them for this."

Elliot laughed at them before taking a sip of his beer, keeping an arm around Olivia. "Fin, you always say that you love April's claws!" Fin turned beat red and flung the frisbee at him. He frowned when he saw JJ hurry into the house with Rafael. "Hey, what's going on with them?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Amanda! What are you doing?" JJ asked finding the blonde rummaging through Olivia's purse.<p>

"JJ, that bitch out there is a thief. Look, she has your sunglasses right here!" Amanda said holding them up. "Who knows what else she has stolen?"

Rafael sighed. "You're drunk."

JJ tried to grab the items from Amanda, but she jerked away. "Those are Olivia's, Amanda. Mine are in my purse which is in my room."

"You said there was no other pair like yours. You said they were one of a kind. How would that slut have another pair!?" Amanda hollered.

"Stop it, Amanda!" JJ yelled at her.

Olivia and Elliot stepped into the room. "Hey, what's going on here?" Olivia asked stepping forward. Her eyes landed on Amanda. "Wow! What are you doing? Your ego is so wounded that you have to go through my bag to find something embarrassing."

Amanda smirked. "Well, it won't be as wounded as yours. You stole JJ's sunglasses!"

"What are you talking about? Those are my father's. I started wearing them when he died." Olivia frowned crossing her arms over her chest. Elliot glanced at JJ, now understanding what all of that held.

JJ stepped in. "How about we calm down and talk about this rationally?" She looked at Rafael. "Get my purse." Her gaze turned to Amanda. "Give me Olivia's things." Amanda handed them over before Rafael came back. JJ pulled out her sunglasses. "See, I have mine right here."

Amanda scoffed shaking her head. She pointed at Olivia as she opened the front door. "I will figure this out." She stumbled outside, closing the door behind her.

"Drunken slut." Rafael mumbled under his breath as he looked out the window to watch her. "Oh! She just threw up on the hood of her car! That's going to be a fun clean up."

"Wait a minute." Olivia said grabbing her sunglasses and JJ's. Elliot tried to stop her to protect both her and JJ, but was too late. The similar signatures caught Olivia's eyes. "This is impossible. This is my father's name! He only had two pairs. One for himself and one for," she looked up at JJ and saw the tears, "my mother." She looked at Rafael before looking back at JJ. "Oh my God! You're my mother."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

"How could you not tell me?" Olivia asked gathering her things and stuffing them into her purse.

"Olivia, I wanted to. I just didn't know how to." JJ tried to explain. "Your father and I-"

"My father and you? You two haven't seen each other in years! You didn't even know he was dead when I got here!" Olivia nearly yelled as she pulled on her jacket.

JJ sighed. "I know, and I regret that. I didn't want any of this to happen."

Olivia scoffed. "Yeah, I should've just stayed back in the dusty old ghost town."

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" JJ argued trying to gain control over the conversation. "I just wish that we got off on a better foot than this! Look, I loved John, more than anything in the world, but-"

Olivia turned on her. "Don't talk about my father!" She burst out, nearly knocking down a nearby lamp. "He waited for you to come back! He loved you! You left him! You left us!" She felt the tears burning the back of her eyes, but didn't care. She let them fall. "I need to get out of here."

Elliot stepped forward and put a hand on the small of her back. "C'mon, we'll go home." He held open the door before Olivia stormed out. "She'll come around." He whispered to JJ before kissing her cheek.

Rafael closed the door behind Elliot before turning to JJ. She was almost a ghost, standing with a pained expression that would make anyone's heart shatter. "JJ-" She held up her hand and shook her head before closing her eyes. "I'll send everyone home."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe her!" Olivia yelled as they walked into their apartment. "She knew she was my mother for God knows how long, and she didn't tell me!"<p>

Elliot closed and locked the door behind him. "Liv, she probably had her reasons."

"Are you defending her?" Olivia asked with raised eyebrows.

Elliot shook his head. "No, yes, I don't know! Yes, it was wrong what she did. She should've told you, but looking at her side... I could see why she would hesitate. Like you said back at her house, she left you and your father."

Olivia threw her hands up in the air. "Another reason she should've told me. I already have one dead parent. I should be able to look to at least one of them." She dropped herself down onto the couch, resting her arms on her stomach. "Where do I go from here? She's my employer, my only source of income. I can't talk to her now, at least not yet."

"Well, just calmly state that next time she comes to talk to you. When you're ready, you can confront her." Elliot sighed trying to think of the best situation with reasonable outcomes. He couldn't imagine how either woman was feeling right now, but it couldn't be good for either of them to be so hostile the first time the really reunited.

Olivia looked up at him. "Do you really think that will work?"

Elliot sat down next to her before moving a few strands of hair out of her face. "Well, we won't know until we try it. But, I don't think you should shut her out. All these years, you've heard your father's side. She probably doesn't deserve it, but don't you think that maybe her side of the story may help you put back some perspective into everything. She is your mother after all. She may have left, but she obviously loves you." He kissed her forehead. "Plus, she kept your father's sunglasses. He had to mean a lot to her in order for her to hold onto them for so long."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Olivia breathed before cuddling into his chest. "I just can't believe that she's been right in front of me for so long, and I didn't know. I knew she looked familiar, but I could never place her."

"I wonder if Rafael knew. He's the closest person to her. I swear sometimes that they could be a couple." Elliot said voicing his own thoughts. "But, the whole gay thing always brings me back."

Olivia frowned. "I've never seen him with anybody."

Elliot shrugged. "Well, he's a private person. He doesn't like to talk about anything personal, especially about his love life." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It's getting late. We should probably go to bed."

"Alright, you going to shower?" Olivia asked. He nodded in response. "Okay, I'll grab your midnight snack." She giggled before going to grab his box of crackers. Elliot grinned at her before hurrying into the bathroom to take his shower, not noticing the call come in from a certain blonde from his still silent phone.

* * *

><p>Rafael set down the cup of tea on the nightstand before crouching down to get a better look at JJ. She had been sitting on the floor for the past two hours, silent as a mouse. "JJ, sweetie, you haven't eaten anything all day. Can't you just try something?"<p>

"Why? My daughter hates me. She thinks I left her because I didn't want her! There's no way she'll ever forgive me, not that I blame her. I'm a horrible person!" JJ rambled as more tears started to fall. She sniffled when Rafael started wiping her eyes. "What if she never speaks to me again?"

"Babe, look at me." Rafael ordered softly. "You are not a horrible person. You are a caring, loving mother who just lost her way. You're right about Olivia having the right to be mad, but Elliot was also right. She'll come around. Just give it time." He cupped her face in his hands before pressing his forehead against hers. "I promise you, this will work out. I know you, and I know her. Things will get better."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked licking her lips. She rested her hands on his hips, needing to feel close to something right now. She felt his chest expand as he inhaled, his exhale tickling her neck.

Rafael pecked her lips, his fingers running through her black hair. "I am positive. You both need answers about a lot of things, and you aren't going to find them anywhere else. She needs you, JJ. You both do."

JJ nodded before stifling a sob in her throat. "I really hope you're right." Her throat seemed to spit out the cork that was holding back her emotions, letting a gut wrenching sob that make her whole body shake.

Rafael pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her as if to try and protect her from herself. "Shhhh, I've got you, JJ. We'll be okay."

**Please review! I love you guys so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

"I don't want to deal with her, Elliot." Olivia complained as he pushed her into the rather large birthday party that was going on for one of the other girls from the club. "Wow, this is awesome!"

"I have a feeling you won't see much of JJ tonight." Elliot grinned before taking her hand into his. "C'mon, there's music and food. What more could you ask for?" Olivia giggled as he pulled her out onto the dance floor, bringing her against him so there was no room in between. "Just forget about all your stress, all your worries, and focus on having fun."

Olivia smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Does it have to be with you?" She laughed when his jaw dropped. "I'm kidding! There is no one else I'd rather be grinding with tonight."

Elliot grinned before kissing her, pushing his hips against hers. "You sure know how to turn a guy on."

* * *

><p>JJ spit out her drink before wiping her mouth with her napkin. "I don't need to watch this. I may want to talk to my daughter, but I don't need to see her dry hump anyone."<p>

"Oh please, you and I do that almost everyday. Everyone just thinks it's us being us." Rafael said before downing his shot of whiskey, signaling for another as the burning sensation in his throat took full force.

"Everyone thinks you're gay." JJ smirked as she sipped her own martini. She giggled when he rolled his eyes. "You know it's true. With the make up you wear at the club, plus with all the naked girls around, they all just assume you're gay."

Rafael stepped between her legs, putting his hands on her thighs. "That's because they don't know I already have a girl that I'm crazy about." He breathed before pecking her lips. "Besides, I can't watch your performances. Otherwise, I'd embarrass myself."

JJ chuckled as she started combing her fingers through his hair. "I know. I perform those dances for you at home before they hit the stage. Which reminds me, I have another dance for you tonight."

"Oh, what outfit will you be wearing?" Rafael asked with raised eyebrows, putting his hand on the small of her back to bring her closer.

"The one with the leather-" JJ didn't finish before Rafael tossed her over his shoulder and started running with her back to their car. "Raffy, my martini!"

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia both jumped when they heard thunder. The band stopped playing just long enough for the rain to hit them in waves, making the dance floor a slip'n'slide in a matter of seconds. "Oh my God! The weatherman said it was going to be a great night for a barbeque!" He said trying to shield his eyes from the rain.<p>

"Since when is the weatherman right?" Olivia laughed before grabbing his hand. "Let's get out of here!" They hurried back to their car, sliding around in the mud, before driving home. Once they were inside of their building, they stopped to catch their breath from running.

Elliot looked at her as water dripped off of her. She ran her hand through her hair, matting the drenched locks down and out of her face. Before she could say anything, Elliot backed her up against the doorway and kissed her. He cupped her face in his hands as hers clenched the wet fabric of his t-shirt. He grinned when her fingers reached underneath to reach his cool skin, sending chills down his spine. "Let's go upstairs." Olivia whispered.

Elliot nodded on agreement before pulling her with him towards the elevator, not giving a single chance for any space tip come between them. Once the elevator doors closed, Elliot went to pin Olivia to the wall, but she beat him to it. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth, exploring greedily.

When he finally caught on to what his body was doing, he moved his thigh between get legs before grabbing her hips, pushing her down so he could grind his thigh into her core. She manned into his mouth, her assault on his faltering. Elliot took advantage of get moment of vulnerability and turned her around, pinning her to the wall and shoving his tongue into her mouth.

"Elliot!" Both of them stopped tho see that not only had the elevator doors opened, Kathy was standing in the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest. "Is this the first time you've cheated or is she just one of a dozen sluts?"

"You and I broke up! What the hell are you even doing here?" Elliot barked as he stepped in front of Olivia.

Kathy smirked before peering around Elliot too look at Olivia. "Did you know about me?"

"Yeah, I know you're a dumb bitch that can't handle being dumped." Olivia smiled at her. "If you want, I can get your things. Elliot and I packed them up when you two broke up. We were going to ship them out tomorrow, but you can save us money by taking your shit now."

Kathy's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she looked back at Elliot. Are you really going to let her talk to me that way?"

"Yes, I most definitely am." Elliot smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Can we at least talk?" Kathy asked running get manicured fingers through her freshly dyed hair.

Elliot looked at Olivia. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Fine, but I get to take the car. I'll go stay with Rafael."

"Thank you." Elliot smiled before kissing her forehead. "I'll call you later."

Kathy smirked again before turning to Olivia. "Yeah, thank you, Olivia."

"Fuck you, Kathy." Olivia grinned before getting back on the elevator. She took out her phone and called Rafael's number.

"Do you know what time it is?" Rafael's tired voice asked.

Olivia chucked. "Sorry Raffy, I need a place to crash. Kathy came to get her crap, and she wanted to talk to Elliot alone."

Rafael sighed. "Yeah, I'm staying at JJ's right now." He looked over at his sleeping wife before getting out of the bed. "She decided to stay at the club."

Olivia sighed, but nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Rafael hung up his phone before looking back at JJ. "I promise, baby. I'm going to make this better." He walked down the hallway and down the stairs before getting things ready for his step daughter's arrival.

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review!**

Olivia watched the door open before she saw Rafael in a pair of sweatpants. "Hey Raffy, I hope I'm not interrupting you from anything."

Rafael chuckled as he left her in, closing and locking the door behind her. "Other than sleep, no. You're not interrupting anything." He led her into the kitchen so they could sit at the small table there. "So, Kathy swung by?"

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to Elliot. I left them there so that I didn't have to deal with her insults." Olivia sighed as Rafael brought over two mugs of coffee. "You didn't have to do this."

"I'm going to need it." Rafael said as he sat down and wrapped his hands around his own coffee. "I need to tell you something. I lied to you."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows together. "About what?" Her head turned when she heard the floorboards creek from the hallway. "She's here?"

"Raffy, why are you up? It's the middle of the night." JJ asked as she walked around the corner. Her eyes widened when she saw Olivia. "Olivia? What are you doing here?"

Olivia looked at Rafael, staring daggers at him. "Jackass." She stood up and started to storm out of the house.

Rafael ran ahead of her and blocked her from the door, grabbing her and JJ's purse in the process. "Nobody is going anywhere until you two get shit straightened out. You're mother and daughter for crying out loud!"

JJ shook her head. "Raffy, she needs to come to me on her own terms."

"Yeah, she didn't acknowledge my existence for most of my life. She didn't tell me when she found out she was my mother!" Olivia argued.

"Sit down." Rafael said pointing to the couch in the living room. Neither of them moved. "Sit down!" Both women jumped when his voice raised. Although JJ had heard it before, she knew he only used it when he was really mad or wanted something done immediately. They both sat down before Rafael went over to the book shelve.

JJ's eyes widened when she saw Rafael reach for the big blue book. "Raffy-"

"I'm showing her, JJ." Rafael gritted out before he slapped the book down in front of Olivia and opened it. Olivia's eyes widened when she realized it was opened to a picture of her in the hospital with JJ holding her. John was standing beside her, kissing JJ's head. She looked over at JJ who had her eyes closed and her head turned away. The more she looked at the book, the more she realized that it was just a book. It was a complete photo album of herself through the years. Each photo had a letter tucked behind it, her father's handwriting unmistakable. "Your mother may be a lot of things. She is stubborn, bull-headed, a procrastinator, but she is also loving, kind, big-hearted, and one hell of a woman. She made a mistake by not telling you, and you have every right to be mad at her for that. But, don't you ever think that she didn't acknowledge you. If you knew how much she loves you, if you knew how much she looked forward to your father's letters with pictures of you, then you would see a loving, lost mother, and not a absent one."

Olivia had tears rolling down her face at this point. She thought her father had lost all of these photos, but he was sending them to her mother, letting her know that they were both okay. "Did you ever right him back?"

JJ wiped away her own tears, still keeping her eyes closed. "Yeah, all the time. We wrote back and forth your whole life. We wanted you to grow up like we did. I knew your father could keep you safer than I could. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Well, is there anything else I should know about?" Olivia asked after a moment of silence.

"Raffy and I are married." JJ nearly blurted out finally opening her eyes.

Olivia looked up at Rafael. "Were you going to be deported or something?"

Rafael rolled his eyes while JJ chuckled. "No, I was not going to be deported. I just so happen to love your mother. I live here."

"Oh, that's why you were here while JJ was." Olivia said connecting the dots. "So, you're not gay?!"

"What made you think I was gay?" Rafael asked while JJ continued to giggle uncontrollably beside Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well, the make up, the fact that you work a dance club with half naked women, my mom let's you grope her all the time. My gay best friend is exactly like that."

Rafael grinned. "I happen to enjoy groping your mother." Olivia made a grossed out face before Rafael threw his hands up in frustration. "I need more sleep."

JJ looked over at Olivia and smiled lightly. "I hope this helped you understand why I did what I did. I know you kind of got the short end of the stick, but John and I both wanted different things in different places and we knew that the only way it could work is if we both knew you were going to be safe and happy. I didn't come around because I still loved John. I still do. He was a great husband, my best friend, and a wonderful father. And, I will forever be grateful to him for that. He loved me enough to let me go live my dream. And, I loved you two enough to let you go and live a life where you may have a step mother and be safe."

"Dad on a date? Please, he thought a date was taking a girl to the local diner and ordering her the freshest slice of apple pie." Olivia chuckled.

"Your father took me there for our first date after we went to a drive in movie." JJ remembered. "Are you still mad at me?"

Olivia shook her head as she put a hand on the photo album. "No, you cared. That's all I needed to know." She looked up at her mother before she hugged her. JJ wrapped her arms around her tightly, kissing her head.

"I love you so much, Liv. You have no idea." JJ breathed.

"I know." Olivia whispered into her shoulder. They both looked up when they heard sniffling. Rafael had tears in his eyes staring at the two of them. "Are you sure you're not gay?"

Rafael let his crossed arms drop to his sides. "It's a beautiful moment! I am sleep deprived and I get to see a very emotional mother daughter moment. Give me a break." JJ giggled before there was a knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" Both girls chuckled before getting up. Rafael opened the door to find Elliot standing there. "Why am I not surprised?"

Elliot grinned. "Hey Raffy, I'm here to get my girl."

"She's in here." Rafael said before pulling him in. He yawned as he closed the door.

Elliot smiled when he saw Olivia and JJ happy together. "Oh boy, did you two make up?"

Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah, we did. I found out a lot. Did you know Raffy isn't gay?"

"What?!" Elliot asked turning to Rafael.

"Why do you think I'm- you know what! Fuck it! I'm not explaining this again." Rafael grumbled as he dropped himself onto the couch.

JJ smiled and rubbed his back before kissing his head. "I'm married to him, Elliot. We married for love and the amazing sex. So, he is not gay."

Elliot laughed as Olivia made another disgusted face. "I guess you did find out a lot tonight. Kathy is gone though if you want to go home and get to bed."

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes, please. I'm exhausted."

JJ led them to the door and opened it for them. "I'll see you at the club in the morning." She smiled. She kissed Olivia's forehead. "Love you."

Olivia hugged her again, holding her tighter than before. "I love you too, Mom." JJ smiled before Olivia let her go. She made sure they made it to their car and drove off before closing and locking the door again. She turned to Rafael still sprawled out on the couch. "Raffy?" He mumbled a 'yeah'. "Wanna go have sex?"

"I'm so tired though." Rafael said standing up and dragging himself next to her.

"Is that a no?" JJ asked with a smirk.

Rafael glared at her. "Hell no! I just reunited you with your daughter. I'm going to get extremely lucky tonight, and I'm not letting you have time to forget this feeling right now, because you'll be even more generous in bed." JJ laughed as he tugged on her waist, leading her upstairs.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review!**

Olivia walked into the apartment to find most of the movies gone, the closet cleaned out, and the kitchen nearly destroyed. "What the hell happened here?" She asked as Elliot closed and locked the door.

"Most of the stuff here was Kathy's. She decided to go for all of it now." Elliot chuckled before kissing her cheek. "I saved the coffee maker though."

"Good, that's mine." Olivia smiled lightly before shedding her jacket and draping it on the back of the couch. She watched as Elliot started cleaning up some of the mess that had become their kitchen. It looked like she had tried to rip the kitchen cabinet doors right off the hinges. Before she could really assess all the damage, she walked up behind Elliot and took his hand into hers. "Let's go to bed, babe."

Elliot shook his head. "This needs to be cleaned up."

Olivia nodded her head, but tugged on his hand, pulling him towards their bedroom. "It'll be here in the morning. C'mon."

Elliot followed her into the room, watching as she slowly sat him down and pulled off his shoes. Her hands ran up his legs, stopping at his knees as she looked up at him. Her brown eyes were bright compared to the darkness around them, giving him a window to see everything she was feeling at that moment. He caressed her cheek, making her eyes flutter. Moving his hands, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, pulling her up onto the bed next to him and laying her down. He kissed down her neck, letting the tip of his nose skim over her heated skin. Her breath caught in her throat when he looked down into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Olivia breathed before pulling him down to her lips.

* * *

><p>JJ walked into the club and took a deep breath to calm herself. She and Rafael had been to every bank in town and nobody was willing to take the risk to help them, even with their growing income. At this point, they needed a miracle so the club would still be operational in three days. Rafael came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We'll figure this out, babe."<p>

"Raffy, the bank is going to come in and close this place if we don't get that money. How are we going to do that?" JJ asked crossing her arms over her chest. She walked over to the stage. "I remember when we first opened this club. We only had five girls, and our sound system was shit. I was still able to get my legs above my head without you on top of me back then."

"I kind of like it that way." Rafael mumbled before scratching his head.

"We would come here every night and take our ideas and make them reality. This place is just too special for me to give it up like this. I need this place, Raf. I need it about as much as I need you and Olivia." JJ stated with her feet firm against the ground.

Rafael smirked and nodded his head once. "Then, I guess we better find some other ways to get that money. If you're up for it, I'm still willing to become a stripper."

"Oh honey, I didn't want to tell you this, because I love you. But, there are some days where I wouldn't even pay to have you strip for me." JJ said squatting down at the end of the stage and cupping Rafael's chin in her hand.

"Wow." Rafael smiled before grabbing her and laying her down on the bar, climbing on top of her. "You really just love to pick on your loving husband, don't you?"

JJ giggled before kissing him. "Yeah, I really do."

"Well hello!" Elliot said as he froze in the doorway of the club. Olivia was covering her eyes behind him. "Now I'm scared to find out what I've been cleaning all these years."

Olivia giggled as she hit his arm. "Gross! That's my mother."

JJ grinned as she hopped off of the bar. "And, that's my daughter." She hugged Olivia before kissing her head. "How was the right of your night?"

"Well, we came home to a destroyed apartment. Other than that, we had another regular night." Olivia smiled looking over at Elliot. He grinned at her as he hopped over the bar to start cleaning things up for night's show. "How was your night?"

JJ bit her lip. "Well-"

"We need to ask you two for a little help." Rafael interrupted her, putting a hand on the small of JJ's back.

"Rafael-" JJ started, but was cut off again when he covered her mouth with his hand. She tried prying his hand away, but it wouldn't budge.

Rafael cleared his throat. "Look, we didn't want to worry you guys before, but we're behind on payments for the club. We owe so much money that we are going to lose the club in three days if we don't come up with the money."

"What?" Olivia nearly yelped.

"Raffy, I'm going to kill you!" JJ gritted out as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Mom! You are going to lose the club!" Olivia said catching her mother's attention.

"It's not as big a deal as it sounds." JJ said even though she was only fooling herself. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll get this figured out."

Olivia looked around the club before feeling an idea form. "I might know how to save this place. We're doing our duet tonight, right?"

JJ nodded her head. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Are you going to take David up on his offer?" Elliot asked nearly dropping a crate of bottles behind the counter.

"It might be the only way to save the club. He wants the club, but he's been bringing by every producer in town to sign me to a record deal. Rumor is, he is bringing the big guns. If Mom and I do a duet, that producer is going to want both of us. We could do a live track." Olivia explained.

JJ's eyes widened. "That just might work. That's what Johnny Cash did at Folsom Prison. He recorded a live album there. If we want a live album here, he needs to pay enough to keep the club open. After that, David can never touch this club."

Rafael ran a hand down his face. "That may just work. You two go practice. This needs to be the performance of your lives."

* * *

><p>"It feels strange that I'm about to sing on stage with my daughter wearing less than I did on the night she was conceived." JJ smirked down at Olivia as they stood waiting for curtains to open.<p>

"Ew!" Olivia gagged before giggling at her mother's facial expression. She looked down at her own outfit, a white lace corset and skin tight white leather pants with slits up both legs. Her hair was pulled back on one side with a fake tattoo drawn on her cheek, going down her neck. JJ was wearing a black leather corset set with a large black and white checkered jacket over it, almost floor length. "But, I have to agree."

JJ grinned before taking Olivia's hand into her own. "I just want to you to know that whatever happens tonight we are going to be okay. Even if I lose the club, even if I lose the girls, I just need my family at the end of the day. Now that I have you, I could lose everything else."

Olivia inhaled sharply before hugging JJ tightly. "I love you, Mom." And, it was true. She hadn't felt the love from a parent for a long time. It felt almost bittersweet at that moment, but she didn't care. She knew things worked out this way for a reason.

"I love you too, sweetheart." JJ whispered before looking down at her wrist, seeing the little JM tattoo she got for John on their first anniversary. "So does your father, I know he does."

Olivia smiled softly before pulling back. "You ready for this?"

"Born ready." JJ smirked, bumping her hip against Olivia's. They both squeezed each other's hands when the lights went down and curtain went up. Olivia smiled when a lone spotlight revealed her mother to the crowd as she started singing. "_I don't know why you hurt inside, or what was said to make you cry. I hope that you can see you are the greatest, greatest thing to me._"

As the song continued, all the girls from the club came out in outfits similar to Olivia's, dancing throughout the club as they came out of every nook and cranny in the place. Olivia smiled when she saw Elliot and Fin dancing behind the bar as JJ sang up on center stage before Olivia came to her part. Before she knew it, the song was done and the crowd was roaring. JJ came up next to her and wrapped her arm around her waist. Olivia hugged her mother tightly as she waved to crowd.

Elliot and Rafael came out onto the stage. Olivia smiled as he walked up to her and kissed her. They both laughed when Rafael dipped JJ and kissed her, making the crowd whoop and holler even louder than before. All the girls' jaws had dropped, but they were still smiling and clapping as they witnessed Rafael's straightness.

* * *

><p>"Wow! David said you were good. I didn't know that this was a talented hot girls magnet." Willy, the producer, said as he sat down in JJ's office. JJ and Olivia stood behind JJ's desk with Rafael standing in the corner. David was sitting on the couch with a large smirk plastered on his face. "You two are phenomenal. I'm surprised nobody has snatched you two up yet."<p>

"We haven't had the right offer presented to us." JJ shrugged as she sat down in her chair. Olivia sat down on the edge of the desk.

Willy grinned as he drummed his fingers together. "Well, what do you two want?"

JJ put a hand on her desk. "I don't know if David has informed you of this or not, but I'm about to lose my club." Willy nodded his head. "This is the offer we want."

"We want to make a live album out of here. If you pay off the debt we owe, the money we earn from the record is all yours until the money is paid back, plus interest." Olivia stated.

"People love live albums." JJ stated as she leaned forward in her desk. "That's the only way we sign. This club is what started both of us, and we aren't going to let it run into the ground with a fight. So, if you want us, that's the deal."

Willy smiled and nodded his head. "It sounds good, but I don't want to cheat you out of money that is well deserved. How about this?" He leaned forward in his seat. "I pay off your debt for a third of the club. We can set the club up with my studio. All of your albums can be done here. It's more traffic for this place which means more money for all of us."

Olivia looked down at JJ before JJ turned her attention to Willy. "How soon can the paperwork be done?"

"You can't be serious." David said as he stood up. "Willy, we could turn this place into an income of millions."

"But, that has no heart. These two have heart, beauty, and talent. I'm buying in." Willy stated before standing up and shaking both of their hands. "How did you two meet anyway?"

JJ smiled as she put a hand on the small of Olivia's back. "I gave birth to her."

* * *

><p>Olivia sighed contently as she lounged in the lawn chair next to Elliot. "This is nice."<p>

"You are enjoying being the reason your mother gets to keep her club." Elliot chuckled as he looked up at the star lit sky.

"Well, yes. Plus, I am now an owner of the club. A third of it is now under my name." Olivia grinned as she stretched her legs. "A year ago, I came here hoping to get a gig to dance."

"Now, people are listening to you and your mother on the radio." Elliot smirked before taking her hand into his. "And, you have me."

Olivia smiled before leaning over and kissing him. "Yeah, I have you."

Rafael walked out of the house and covered his eyes as best he could with the four beer bottles in them. "I don't want to see that."

JJ laughed behind him. "Shut up, Raffy. They've seen worse from us."

"True that." Elliot mumbled making Olivia giggle.

"Okay, what are we going to toast to? The new album? The club? To this beautiful night?" Rafael asked as he and JJ sat down next to the younger couple.

"How about this past year? It's been crazy, but so worth it." Olivia suggested holding up her beer.

JJ nodded with a small smile. "I would drink to that."

Elliot grinned. "Okay, cheers to this wonderfully crazy past year."

"Cheers!" They all said with a clink before relaxing for the first time in what seemed like a long time.

**Please review! The end!**


End file.
